


The Adventures of Moona and Pekora: The Minecraft Saga

by FionaandCake



Series: The Hololive Minecraft-verse [1]
Category: Hololive
Genre: But for real tho Language barrier who????, F/F, Idols, Just two Idols playing minecraft, Language Barrier, Minecraft, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaandCake/pseuds/FionaandCake
Summary: The saga of the rabbit and the Moon... but in Minecraft.This is based on the Minecraft Saga of Moona and Pekora but with some fanfic spice added to the mix!Next Update: Minor Hiatus
Relationships: Moona Hoshinova/Usada Pekora
Series: The Hololive Minecraft-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162412
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue: The Moon Goddess

There once was a normal girl, named Moona Hoshinova who was shy and cool. This girl had a blessing from the Moon, making her a demigod. This demigod was a member of a certain group of idols called Hololive. Moona was somewhat of a lone wolf especially in Minecraft, though her charming personality wooed her gen mates, her kouhai, and even her senpai. Moona was also known for her skills in building and design in Minecraft. This particular demigod was playing Minecraft one day and ran into one of her senpai, an eccentric rabbit…


	2. Prologue two: The Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rabbit's story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this on 12/18 but my hype got the best of me! Enjoy!

There once was a Rabbit named Pekora Usada. She had a funny laugh that went HA↗HA↘HA↗HA, and loved occasionally pulling pranks and committing crimes of war criminal level. Despite all that clownery, Pekora was also apart of Hololive, much longer than Moona, being her senpai. She was also a known lone wolf in the world of Minecraft like Moona. One day she ran into one of her kohai, the Moon goddess Moona, and demanded that her kouhai give her Lapiz Lazuli...


	3. The meeting of the Rabbit and the Moon Pt. 1 (Pekora’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moona and Pekora meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter!!!

It was like any other day on the Hololive Minecraft server. Pekora was in the resource world, staring at a map on the wall, very surprised about how detailed the map wall was. When Pekora turned around, she saw her junior from the Indonesia branch, Moona. 

“Hello!” exclaimed the rabbit, who saw her junior come up to her.

“Hello!” Moona replied.

“How are you?” Pekora asked, while checking with her stream members that watching that was the correct English. 

Pekora had an idea at that moment and the war criminal inside her jumped out real quick.

“Lapiz Lazuli Give me!!!” the rabbit demanded, after the pleasantries.  
“Ok wait!” Moona replied and disappeared back to her house to get said Lapiz Lazuli. Pekora was shocked that her junior understood and complied with her seemingly demanding request.

“Wowwwww! Thank you! Wonderful” exclaimed Pekora Then, Pekora there declared her love for Moona there and then, pleased that her junior gave her a bunch of Lapiz Lazuli.

“Moona chan! I love you!” she replied.

Pekora wanted to express that she would help Moona next time but was a bit anxious about how to explain to her that she was gonna repay her kindness.

“Next Time, help you!!!” she told Moona. She wasn’t sure that her junior would understand what she meant, but Moona must have understood.

“I need plenty of white wool and yellow wool” Moona replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will gradually get longer and more fanfic-like as the story progresses, so bare with me.  
> Y'all gonna get a Christmas present on 12/25!  
> Please kudos and comment!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment, since this my first work in a loooong time.


End file.
